batorokfandomcom-20200214-history
Gark
'Garks '''are sapient creatures appearing in multiple shorts and ''Batorok Safari. Description Appearance A Gark is warm-blooded and dark red, with brighter red stripes above the knees and elbows. Garks have a dark red, draconian head with yellow protusions on the underjaw and ears, and two bright yellow eyes. Gark hands are commonly covered with orange gauntlets, shoulders with red and grey shoulder pads, and the chest with yellow and white armor. They are warm-blooded, grow slightly taller than a human, weigh 100 pounds (45,36 kg) on average, and speak English as their main language and Spanish as a side language. Personality and traits Garks prefer living in jungles. They are great scientists, but easily scared, claustrophobic and prone to insanity. They also strongly dislike war, and hate those who go to war for no reason. History and culture History Garks were the first creatures to tame Scuttlers, and used Ancient Scuttlers to hunt. Near the year 2188, the Garks learned about space travel, sending themselves to space. When their spaceships reached Earth, they learned about humanity and CRISPR, giving them the idea to make money from creating custom creatures. However, money crashed and spice quickly fell in value. The Garks continued to explore the galaxy, unaware of sapient creatures other than humans. When they found other sapient species, they realised they could make money from genetically modified creatures. Culture Gark food is usually spicy. The Gark Empire The Garks are the main species of the Gark Empire. The Gark Empire is a diplomatic empire, led by Captain Garz. Its homeworld is Zargak, and it also shares its colonies on Zafur with the Skar'gulon. However, they don't live on Batorok. They have a good relationship with the Skar'gulon Empire. They are known to use Flareinators to destroy colonies, or to use them as dealbreakers. Technology The Gark Empire is extremely technologically advanced. Garks are not only good at crafting and using electronics, they are also good at creating powerful spaceships. For example, they have invented the spaceships the Batorok Union uses since Batorok II: The Black Comet. However, the Garks excel at creating or reviving creatures using CRISPR. They have created Flareinators, Flesh Rippers, and tons of other creatures, most of which during the short Creature Creation. They are able to create antimatter by rubbing rare space materials near each other, making them technologically advanced enough to fuel antimatter machines and spaceships. This way, they can travel to Mars in only a few weeks. One Gark, Captain Garz, has succeeded in reviving an Ancient Scuttler using a pristine fossil. This Ancient Scuttler is known as Xagar. Role in the shorts Creature Creation The Garks are one of the empires that helps the Skar'gulon Empire with creating creatures to make a Skar'gulon colony survive a mass extinction. Role in the adventures Batorok Safari Garks appear on Zafur, as one of the sapients of the planet. Batorok Tower Defense Garks are unlocked at the same time as Xagar. They are both mixed units of tier 3. Category:Creatures Category:Creatures appearing in the shorts Category:Creatures appearing in Batorok 3 Category:Creatures appearing in Batorok 2 Category:Creatures appearing in adventures